Shock of A Lifetime
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: Carlos only wanted to borrow logan's laptop to finish school work. But when he ends up reading a 'slash' fanfiction, he panics, and having james in only a towel while logan is reading him an 'interesting' fanfiction is not much better...AT ALL!


"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kendall let out a surprised scream throwing the video game controller he was holding as he heard an ear-shattering one coming from Carlos's room. Turning towards logan, the shorter one sighed and threw his controller to the side and immediately, both jumped from the orange couch making their way into the room the four boys shared.

"Why are you screaming?" Kendall whined as he burst the room's door open. The sight infront of him caused his jaw to drop. Carlos was standing in his boxer shorts and shirt on the bed pointing at the laptop found at the end of the bed. "Th..th..they..sh-sh-shower...me...L-LLOGAN...you ..all-ALL of you" carlos said each word pointing at the laptop, his face showing extreme terror and disgust.

"Huh?" logan said moving towards carlos's bed but before he took the second step carlos jumped off the bed, made his way towards the door and pulling kindall infront of him as a human shield "Stop right there...don't come near me you sick sick person" he screamed at logan who stood in his place, his eyes wide open and his mouth forming a shocked "O". Carlos kept walking towards the door, dragging kendall for protection then he paused for a second, realizing how close kendall was to him and shrieked as he pushed kendall towards logan who landed on poor logan bringing them both to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch! what the hell is the matter with you?" kendall screamed as he got up pulling logan up as well.

"Th-They..stories..us.." Kendall cut him off before he had the chance to continue.

"Ok calm down because we have no idea what you are talking about!" Kendall said walking towards carlos but changing his mind as soon as carlos pulled one of the hocky sticks resting against the wall next to him. "Stay where you are! take one step and i will do some serious damage to you!" carlos warned using the stick as if it was a sword. Kendall raised an eyebrow and turned towards logan for support. logan raised both hands in defeat as he walked towards carlos but stopped once carlos pointed the stick threatingly infront of him.

"can you put that away before you poke someone's eye out" they heard someone say and automatically all eyes turned towards james who just got out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his lower waist.

"Could you please put some cloths on" logan snapped at him. james just raised an eyebrow at him and said" well, i plan on doing that but i might need someone to tell the three idiots standing at the door that for that to haapen, they need to move so i can get into the room to get the cloths"

Carlos turned towards logan poking the hocky stick against his ribs with every word he say ".'...freak"

All jaws except carlos's dropped as they heard what the boy just said.

"EXCUSE ME?" Logan and james yelled together as logan glared at carlos. "why would i enjoy seeing james naked!" he snapped still glaring.

James just stood there, eyes shifting between the three boys infront of him and he involuntary tightened his grip on the towel hiding whatever was left of his dignity.

" OK, everybody chill!" Kendall said standing between carlos , james and logan. "Nobody 'enjoys' seeing james naked thank you very much!" Kendall said as he tried to knock some sense into his three friends.

"Nobody wants to see anybody naked for that matter" logan said glaring at carlos and turned around ready to leave the room.

"says the guy who just fucking gave me a BLOWJOB!" Carlos said screaming the last word out. "WHAT?" logan screamed as he turned to face carlos.

**30 MINS EARLIER**

"Logan" carlos called walking out of his room and making his way towards the three boys sitting on the couch, each held a controller and it was clear that they were all consumed with the tv screen that carlos had to call his name three times to get the boy's attention.

"what?" logan said not taking his eyes from the tv, "i need to borrow your laptop for a while"

logan mumbled some words that carlos suspected were aimed at the tv and not him but decided to take that mumbling as a 'yes' and just walked back into the room.

He walked towards logan's desk and slowly grabbed the laptop and made his way to his own bed. He had a paper due the next morning and his own laptop had a stupid virus that made it almost impossible to surf the net without pulling your hair at how slow pages would open.

checking his own facebook before he got down to business, he noticed an ad on the side of the page. it was apparently for a website titled "" and a short line description on what this site was all about. all it said was: "unleash your imagination".

carlos cursed his curiousity as he clicked on the link and automatically, the page opened. it had sections and sub-divisons for most movies, tv shows, anime , and music. wondering if it contained anything related to Big Time Rush, carlos decided to take a look at the music section. He liked to connect with fans and he assumed this is where fans write stories about meeting the band or attending concerts, opinions about songs or videos so he figured he would take a look. He saw the band's name and with a smile he clicked on the name. confusion took over his facial expression as he realized that it was not exactly what he had in mind. It was stories but actually, stories fans made up about the band members themselves instead of their music. He noticed that he had to pick certain categories to start looking at stories. He decided to go look at complete stories in stead of the ones still in progress , and he chose himself as the first character and kept the second empty. he noticed that the stories were apparently divided into 'T's' 'K' and 'M'

Completely clueless to what those letters reffered to, he decided to go with the 'all' option. he was taken to a new page with around 800something hits. Every story had a small one line summary. first 2-3 options were about him and his friendship with the guys. then things took a kind of different approach. the next story said that it is about carlos being the new kid in school and his 'sexy' professor Logan gives him detention and at the end it said 'SLASH' and "cargan" .

"what the hell is 'slash' and 'cargan' " carlos whispered as he clicked the link. once the page opened, he skipped the disclaimer and started reading the actual story. first couple of lines were mere introduction about how carlos was forced to move to a new school in a new town due to sudden changes in his dad's business and how his first couple of days in a new school were fine and then it started talking about Mr. Logan who was apparently the physics substitute teacher who was filling in for a couple of months for another teacher.

"Ok, not bad so far.." carlos thought and continued reading.

Only then, The story started to get awkward for carlos. His 'character' apparently realized that he was attracted to the teacher and for some unknow reason he started having sexual dreams concerning a certain 'sexy ass' teacher.

Carlos cringed and decided to stop reading at this point because it was getting awkward for him. He managed to stick to his word for few minutes but then realized that he was too curious to just stop. Never in his wildest dreams would carlos have known what was about to happen next with the story. cursing his curiousity once again, and swearing to himself that this will not end well, he took a deep breath and re-opened the story.

few minutes into reading, carlos's eyes widened with a mix of shock and disgust. Apparently the sexual tension was too much for horny carlos who ached for his 'sexy' teacher and he noticed that all the wet dreams and sexual fantasies he was having while thinking of has caused him a bit of a problem that was now visible to..almost everyone with eyes. so he decided to walk into the first room he saw empty and relief himself quickly so he can go on with his day like all sane people.

carlos did not know whether he should just stop or continue. he knew that if he did not finish it, he was going to think about it and he did not want to think about it. but on the other hand, this disturbed person who wrote the story is in a way calling him a horny fag. Carlos had nothing against gays but he liked girls. so people thinking he was into guys was not really something he wanted.

'you know you'll keep thinking about what happens next if you don't finish the bloody story. so just finish it and get it over with.' he thought.

He made up his mind. he was going to finish the damn story and never think of it or bring it up in any conversation. Ever.

This was probably carlos's biggest mistake because continuing the story was the worst thing he could have done.

the story went on describing how carlos walked into the door without bothering to read the tag name at the door and even after he closed the door behind him, in his eagerness to relief himself, he forgot to lock the door.

the story went on explaining how carlos unzipped his pants pulling them to his knees, boxers as well and just as soon as he starting stroking himself, the door burst open and walked in.

as soon as carlos read the next line, only thing he could do..was scream!

"Mr. Logan silently walked towards the shocked teen, standing right before him, without saying a word, he got on his knees and slowly took carlos's cock into his warm mouth.

**NOW**

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Logan yelled his face bright red, this was crazy. has carlos really lost it? or was this one of his sick games logan wondered.

James looked at logan with a shocked face "you gave him a blowjob? dude! that's just wrong." he said

logan's jaw almost reached the floor. 'This is NOT happening ' logan thought.

'i did not give him a blowjob!' logan snapped at james then looked at carlos with rage that made the other boy nervous.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!" logan whispered as he took few steps towards carlos. finally stopping when he was right infront of him. "when did i even TALK to you about ANYTHING related to sex, let alone give you a fucking blowjob" logan screamed at carlos.

"well not you-you " carlos started. it was obvious he was now nervous. this was practically the first time he had seen logan swear. and he knew when this happens, things get messy. "your story character did" he finished looking away,

my what?" logan asked still clearly pissed.

"i'll show you" carlos said as he walked towards the laptop, followed by logan.

James and kendall exchanged glances between themselves and where the other two were standing and decided it was much more interesting where the other two were, and without any more words, they rushed towards the other two boys trying their best to read from above logan's shoulder.

as logan kept on reading, his face switched from normal to shocked to disgust to horror in a matter of less than 30 seconds.

"WHO WROTE THIS?" Logan screamed.

"someone using the name 'Cascaded tears' " carlos simply said.

"i need to find this person. they don't deserve to live. " logan said looking into the profile hoping to find any information that would help in the search for cascaded tears.

" you'll kill them because they wrote a ...story about you and carlos" kendall asked trying his best to not piss logan off.

"you don't think i have the right to?" logan asked looking straight at kendall. his eyes daring the blond to say no.

"i just think you are thinking too much into it" kendall managed to say.

"well then, lets see what that person says about you. apparently they wrote a story and guess who is the main character this time ?" logan said as he clicked on the link to the story.

kendall started to get nervous. he liked the attention, but he knew he did not want this kind of attention.

"logan...don't do this" kendall whispered. but logan ignored him as he found a paragraph worth reading out loud.

"James let out a tiny moan as he felt kendall's hand wrap tightly around his cock. hint of pre-cum was already dripping from james's cock." James eyes widened at the mentioning of his name. "kendall used this to his advantage as he slowly yet firmly stroked the brunette who was now grasping the sheets of the bed, head pulled back and eyes shut. the view was driving kendall crazy so he decided to make things a little more interesting. getting on his knees, kendall wrapped his lips around james's cock as he wasted no time preparing the boy. He automatically starting sucking on the cock as if his life depended on it. This made james go wild. he was close. very close.

"oh god" james whispered. "kendall..kendall i'm gunna..KENDALLLLL" James screamed as he cummed violently into kendall's mouth. Kendall slowly got up removing the cum that was running down the side of his mouth onto his finger and sucked it while saying "god james, you taste fucking good."

Once logan stopped reading, he turned around looking at kendall who was now bright red with eyes wide open. James wasn't doing much better. and carlos was just too shocked to speak.

"well?" logan asked looking directly at kendall.

"lets kill that twisted person" kendall said. "but first i need a long cold shower...ALONE!" He quickly added before anyone got the wrong idea.

"james?" carlos turned towards him, a worried look across his face. "you ok?" he added.

"i just heard logan reading a story where i was the gay boy who was getting a blowjob from his bestfriend who is also a boy" james snapped. "how do you think i feel?" he yelled at carlos. after few seconds he added,..."I really need to shower..and get out of here" he said mostly to himself. kendall looked at him... "you're not coming! you are forbidden from coming near me for the rest of the week. i have enough of you in my memory that will last me for possibly a life time. if not more!" he said walking away, heading towards the appartment's door. forgetting he was still in just a towel.

The End


End file.
